warriorscatsroleplayzfandomcom-20200214-history
BirdsClan
Welcome Greetings, my name is Wildwindstar. I am the 2nd leader of this clan. My deputy is Bladefeather, and she, like all deputies obviously sets up the patrols. We are barely afraid of anything, even dogs! We are a peaceful clan of cats who are very kind. Our territory is mainly trees. We do not hunt birds, as they are part of our history. Some of our cats are capable of speaking to birds, but that is very rare and very few possess this unique trait. Tour of Camp Hello, my name is Thunderbolt and I'm giving the tour of camp. See that fern over there? Right underneath it is a small abandoned badger set. That's our Medicine Den. The medicine cat and the medicine cat apprentice sleep there! Next to the right is a hollow boulder where our leader sleeps and spends her alone time in there. Occaisionally, warriors who are worthy enough get to eat in there with their leader. Amazing, right? And then, behind that is a clump of ivy and a bush. Don't worry, the ivy isn't poisonous. The elder den is there. Oh, hello Herbstorm. Sorry, didn't mean to bother you! Herbstorm is our former medicine cat. Look over near the ivy and bush. See that HUGE stump? The one with a big crack up the side? Our queens nest is in there. It looks hard to squeeze into but really it's not at all, and extremely roomy. Well, that's our camp. Have fun! Tour of Terrrioty Tour of Dens. Rules: #Leader, Deputy, and Medicine Cats are allowed to have a mate and kits #Please, warrior names in English only. #Cats can be any color as well as their eyes Own by Own and roleplay by Wildwindstar. Allegiances Leader Wildwindstar - Gray she-cat with white stripes, and light blue eyes. (Violet) Apprentice: Mintpaw Mother of Nightkit Deputy Sunnyface ginger she-cat with blue eyes, white stripes and red paws. (Wildwindstar) Apprentice: Silverpaw Medicine Cat Horsecloud - Slim, lean, fast, quick-witted, brisk, cheerful, motherly, brown she-cat with a fluffy, cloud-like undershade to her fur, large, torn, pointed ears, and big, dark green eyes. (Wildwindstar) Apprentice: Poppypaw. MCA Poppypaw - Brown she-cat with fur tipped with golden, black speckles, a white muzzle, chest, and underbelly, and dark violet eyes. (Wildwindstar) Warriors Thunderbolt - Black tom with ginger stripes. (Wildwindstar) Clawface - Handsome, jet black tom with bright amber eyes. (Wildwindstar) Specklecloud - Brown tom with black speckles. (Wildwindstar) Nettlecloud - Brown tom with a green stripe down his forehead, and dark blue eyes. Mate of Lilywind. (Wildwindstar) Lillywand - Black she-cat with silver stripes, paw, muzzle, and tail-tip, and light blue eyes. Mate of Nettlecloud.(Wildwindstar) Shadowclaw - Black tom. Brother of Shadowface. (Wildwindstar) Apprentice: Toothpaw. Blackface - Black tom. (Wildwindstar) Windpelt - Sliver she-cat. (Wildwindstar) Riverslash - Silver she-cat. (Wildwindstar) Lightningbolt - Brown-ginger tom. (Wildwindstar) Apprentice: Robinpaw. Stumpclaw - Black tom. (Wildwindstar) Apprentice: Dogpaw. Fisheye - Slim, slender, lean, agile, defensive, arrogant, dismissive, sleek brown tom with darker tabby stripes that resemble scales, large, pale blue eyes like the sea, and long claws. Mates with Fritztail. (Wildwindstar) Friztail - Quiet, gentle, loving, aggressive when threatened, usually silent, fluffy, pale brown she-cat with tufty, messy, tangled fur, a long, bushy, tufty tail, and large, oberservant, pale blue eyes. Brownpelt's sister. Mates with Fisheye. (Wildwindstar) Sorrelnettle - Calico she-cat with bright green eyes (Wildwindstar) Sunface - Ginger she-cat with yellow eyes. (Wildwindstar) Apprentice: Fernpaw. Mooncloud - silver tom (Wildwindstar) Darkfeather - Handsome, fluffy, soft-furred, pure, ambitious, loyal, fierce, muscular, broad-shouldered, protective, long-haired, ebony-black tom with a single white paw, a barely-visible pale gray dab on his chest, and intense, water-colored blue eyes with faint waves of green and amber in them. (Wildwindstar) Kickcloud - Black tom, with powerful legs to kick cats from an enemy clan in battle. (Wildwindstar) Poudclaw - Brown tom. (Wildwindstar) Brownpelt - Slender, sleek, short-furred, quick, sharp-tounged, fiesty, ambitious, fierce, cocky, aggressive, dark brown she-cat with long, muscular legs, a long, thin, thick-furred tail, and intense, sparkling, bright green eyes. (Wildwindstar) Bambooleaf - Petite, slender, small, long-furred, motherly, gentle, witty, smart, cocky, sleek, dappled brown tabby and white she-cat with a soft, smooth, coat, long legs, pale, enchanting, illuminating, leaf-green eyes, and a fluffy, bushy tail. (Wildwindstar) Hawksoar - Cocky, arrogant, witty, bold, daring, seductive, long-legged, very skinny, dark brown tabby tom with soft, long, feathery fur, long, talon-like claws, and large, intense, pale amber eyes. Bambooleaf's brother. (Wildwindstar) Leafstorm - Muscular, aggressive, loud, rambunctious, mischivious, lithe, short-legged, stocky, fluffy reddish-ginger she-cat with bright green eyes. Mates with Cloudstorm. (Wildwindstar) Cloudstorm - Fluffy, gentle, quiet, ferocious in battle, muscular, huge, poofy, cloud-like, pure white tom with broud, muscular shoulders, a broad head, and large, deep green eyes. Mates with Leafstorm. (Wildwindstar) Firestorm - Fiesty, witty, stimulating, aggressive, bold, cocky, lean, fluffy, fiery ginger tom with long, muscular legs, broad shoulders, a fluffy tail, and bright green eyes. Mates with Cloudspeak. (Wildwindstar) Deepcloud - Long-furred, slender, slim, lithe, limber, bitter, arrogant, witty, gentle towards kits, calm, unemotional, sleek-furred, snow-colored, pure white tom with soft, cloudy, tufty fur, and dark, intense, deep green eyes. In love with Bambooleaf. (Wildwindstar) Blackpelt - Black tom. Mates with Wildwindstar. (Wildwindstar) Swiftcloud - White and black tom. (Wildwindstar) Angelheart - Slim, angelic, breathtaking, lovely, seductive, lean, beautiful, alluring, ginger she-cat,, white stripes, Angel wings on her back, and pale blue eyes like the sky. (Wildwindstar) Flameriver - Ginger she-cat. Mates with Rootpoppy. (Wildwindstar) Rootpoppy - Brown tom. Mates with Flameriver. (Wildwindstar) Lightningcloud - Ginger tom. (Wildwindstar) Swifttail - Brown she-cat. (Wildwindstar) Petalslash - Brown she-cat. (Wildwindstar) Tornadosplash - Brown tom with black tip of his tail. (Wildwindstar) Apprentice: Bluepaw. Beachbounce - Ginger she-cat. (Wildwindstar) Stormswirl - White tom. (Wildwindstar) Apprentice: Berrypaw. Sweetcloud - Brown tom. Has a crush on Petalsplash. (Wildwindstar) Apprentice: Blackpaw. Funpelt - Black she-cat. Has a crush on Stormswirl. (Wildwindstar) Owlberry - Reddish brown tom with long, feathery-textured fur, a gray flash on his chest, lighter, silvery gray speckles along his pelt, and large, round, amber eyes. Sneaks out at night to watch and speak to owls. Has a crush on Frostpaw(Wildwindstar) Dolphinsplash - Sliver she-cat. (Wildwindstar) Blacknettle - Handsome, calm, cool, collected, emotionless, stoic, brittle, long-legged, muscular, black tom with faint, very dark brown stripes that resemble nettles, a long tail, and pale amber eyes. (Wildwindstar) Apprentice: Frostpaw Beetlesplash - Quiet, shy, meek, unobtrusive, small, fluffy, brown and black she-cat with faint tabby stripes, a short, stunted, manx tail, and pale blue eyes. Has a little crush on Blacknettle. (Wildwindstar) Shadetail - Gray she-cat. Mates with Graypelt. (Wildwindstar) Graypelt - Gray tom. Brother of Dolphinsplash. (Wildwindstar) Meadowpelt - Gray she-cat brown stripes. Sister of Shadetail. (Wildwindstar) Horsewhisker - Brown she-cat. (Wildwindstar) Bluespark - Heavenly, beautiful, loving, dark blue-gray she-cat with black speckles dotted with dark grey, white spots, and bright yellow eyes teeming with speckle of electricity. (Wildwindstar) Starnose - White she-cat with a noticably bright pink nose. (Wildwindstar) Manefrost - Brown and white she-cat. (Wildwindstar) Speedpelt - Brown tom. Mates with Frognose. (Wildwindstar) Splashtail- Brown and black tom. Has a crush on Manefrost. (Wildwindstar) Shallowpelt - Black and ginger tom. (Wildwindstar) Midnightlily- Pretty, bright, dazzling midnight-black she-cat with dark blueish-purple eyes. (Wildwindstar) Sparrrowdash - Black tom. (Wildwindstar) Spiderkick - Black she-cat. Has a crush on Sparrowdash. (Wildwindstar) Edwardcloud - Sleek-furred, well-heeled, expressionless, cool, calm, collected, quiet, large, muscular, sleek dark ginger tom with a white dab on his muzzle, white ear tips, a fluffy tail, and dark, intense golden eyes. Dylantail and Bellasplash's brother. Once a kittypet, kept part of his orginal name, Edward. (Wildwindstar) Dylantail - Calm, collected, lithe, cheerful, small, fluffy ginger tabby tom with a sleek, soft, short pelt, large ears, a short, stumpy tail, and pale green eyes. Bellasplash's brother. Once a kittypet, kept part of his orginal name, Dylan. (Wildwindstar) Bellasplash- Sleek, slender, well-heeled, gentle, snooty, pompous, witty, arrogant, fluffy ginger and white she-cat with a long, fluffy, bushy tail, a soft featured face, small paws, and bright green eyes. Once a kittypet, kept part of her original name, Bella. She also named herself after Belladonna, a plant. (Wildwindstar) Gorsewhisker - Brown tom. (Wildwindstar) Sunclaw- Fluffy, strong, light ginger, cynical tom with green eyes flecked with yellow. (Wildwindstar) Snowfrost- Fluffy, small, good natured, light gray she-cat with green eyes flecked with yellow (Wildwindstar) Rainfall- lean, sharp tounged, tempermental blue-gray she-cat with sharp green eyes. (Wildwindstar) Apprentice Robinpaw - Happy-go-lucky, ditzy, cheerful, klutzy, clumsy, always smiling, small, feathery-furred, slender pale reddish-brown she-cat with a white underside to her fur, soft, long fur, and bright, shining, pale blue eyes. (Wildwindstar) Toothpaw - White tom. (Wildwindstar) Bluepaw - blue-gray she-cat(Wildwindstar) Silverpaw - Small, pretty, thick furred, silver tabby she-cat with black stripes, and dark blue eyes (Wildwindstar) Frostpaw - White she-cat. (Wildwindstar) Blackpaw - Black tom. (Wildwindstar) Fernpaw - Light gray she-cat with greenish-gray speckles, and dark green eyes. (Wildwindstar) Dogpaw- Bown tom with black patches, a black nose, and blue-green eyes. (Wildwindstar) Berrypaw - Creamy-gray tom with white paws, and green eyes. Twin to Mintpaw. (Wildwindstar) Mintpaw - Gray tabby she-cat with slightly creamy paws, a white blaze on her muzzle, and intense, minty-green eyes. Twin to Berrypaw. Has a crush on Gorsewhisker (Wildwindstar) Elders Tornclaw - Aggressive, bitter, battle-hungry, bold, cocky, thoughtful, pure black tom with long tail, a paw that's missing it's claws, a scar parting the fur on his back, and usually narrowed, pale green eye, that see more then he put's on. (Wildwindstar) Herbstorm - Handsome light brown tom with emerald green eyes, a fluffy tail, and a white muzzle. Former Medicine Cat (Wildwindstar) Queens Shadowface - Black she-cat. Expecting Blackface's kits. (Wildwindstar) Mother of Slpashkit, Nosekit and Snowkit. Songtwilight - Cute, adorable, sweet, motherly, gentle, kind, small, skinny, slender, fluffy, short-haired, soft-furred, dainty, petite, pale silver and black tabby she-cat with darker silver patches, pale, soft, luminous, bright green-amber eyes, and a soft, melodious voice like birdsong. Expecting Darkfeather's kits. (Wildwindstar) Cloudspeak - Slender, fluffly, ditzy, imaginative, uninterested, observant, melodious, caring, cute, beautiful, white she-cat with gray ear tips, dab on her muzzle, tail-tip, paws, underbelly and chest, a long, fluffy, poofy, cloud-like tail, and intense, pale blue-green eyes. Mates with Firestorm. (Wildwindstar) Mother of Cleankit and Piranhakit. Frognose - Brown and black she-cat. Mates with Speedpelt. (Wildwindstar) Mother of Minnowkit and Specklekit. Kits Shadekit - Black tabby and white tom with short, soft fur, a tuft of longer fur on his tail tip, chest, haunches, and forehead, and bright silver eyes. 2 moon old. His foster mother is Shadowface. (Wildwindstar) Slpashkit - Brown she-cat. (Wildwindstar) Nosekit - Black tom. (Wildwindstar) Snowkit - Pure white she-cat. (Wildwindstar) Jellykit - Blue tom with darker stripes and orange eyes. Loves messing around. Brother of Goldkit and Sunkit.(Wildwindstar) Sunkit - Orange tom with white front paws and blue back paws, blue eyes. Hyper and funny. Brother to Goldkit and Jellykit. (Wildwindstar) Goldkit - Gold tom with blue eyes and long claws. Likes messing around. Brother to Sunkit and Jellykit. (Wildwindstar) Cleankit - Small, beautiful, sleek, well-groomed, slim, haughty, arrogant, aggressive, mysterious, seductive, alluring, snow-colored white she-cat with faint pale gray stripes, darker gray tips to her ears, a soft, well-groomed, pelt, and pale blue eyes. (Wildwindstar) Piranhakit - Small, muscular, aggressive, bitter, protective, stocky, bold, arrogant, bony grayish-black tabby tom with a faint, reddish-ginger underbelly, dab on his muzzle, and tail, darker stripes on his neck, large, pointed ears, and dark, water blue eyes. (Wildwindstar) Specklekit - Brown and white speckle she-cat. (Open) Minnowkit - Silver tom. (Wildwindstar) Nightkit - Black and gray striped she-cat. (Wildwindstar) Former Members RPG center﻿ Category:Clan